Move Your Body
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: Sting's schemes to escape Yukino's wrath and still manage to have fun always backlashed at Rogue in some way. But this was the last straw. All he had wanted to do was finish his book. But maybe a certain blonde mage employed there could turn his night for the better? [M] due to suggestive content.


**Author's Note- Hey guys. It's me. RoLu one shot, because I apparently don't know how to do a one shot for any other pairing.**

 **For anyone who reads Marked, this was supposed to just be something so that I could get back into the groove now the exams are over, and I was having (still am, actually) having a writer's block of epic proportions.**

 **But then...** _ **this**_ **happened. Just take it. I can't do anything.**

 **Song-** _ **Move Your Body**_ **by** _ **Sia**_

* * *

Everyday, Rogue's sympathy for his future self grew a tiny bit more.

Sting and Orga on either side, they made way towards the building, the stench of sweat and sex hitting him before they had even fully reached the entrance.

The worst part was that he couldn't even murder Sting now- no matter how much he wanted to do so- because the first suspicions would fall on him. Couldn't 'Loony Rogue' (as Future Rogue was dubbed by the aforementioned idiot) have simply refrained from mentioning that tiny fact?

Then he could have wiped the blond off the face of Earthland and none would have been any the wiser.

He winched as the loud music grated at his eardrums, and stopped dead in his tracks. Sighing, Sting grabbed his hand. "Come on Rogue! It'll be fun!"

Fun.

Rogue couldn't believe that the entire guild had gone against him.

He had been happily sitting at his corner of the guild reading a highly exciting novel he had managed to procure from the only other fantasy fiction reader he knew, and intended to finish it as soon as possible. He himself didn't like it when people borrowed his books for a long time, and always returned the courtesy. Suddenly, the book was wrenched from his grasp. Looking up- in irritation- he met a pair of blue eyes which only managed to increase the emotion. "What is it Sting?"

He closed the book (Rogue cringed, he hadn't book marked the page) and gave it to Yukino. Pissed, Rogue got up. "Ya need to get out more, Rogue. You're constantly either reading or simply brooding."

Eyes wide at the unexpected comment, he stared at the light dragon slayer. Finally gathering his wits about himself, he said, "I am perfectly fine here. With my book. I don't _need_ to go anywhere." At that, Orga came from behind the bar. "Well, never thought the day would come when I would say this, but Sting's right Rogue. You really never let loose."

It was as though a spark had finally diffused the bomb which had been building for years. _Every single person_ of the guild started speaking at the same time. But the general opinion was the same- Rogue needs to get out and have _fun_.

So Sting took it upon himself and made- against his will- him wear something more appropriate. Which he had to lend the shadow dragon slayer because he didn't own any _party_ wear. Rogue had barely finished trying his hair up when Orga and Sting dragged him out of his house.

"So, where are you taking me?" Orga smirked and Sting beamed at him. "To a club! There's this new club who have hired mages for a week for promotion. Today's their last day and everyone's saying they're very good." And that's when the light bulb clicked in Rogue's head. He was ashamed, he should have caught on sooner. "You made me go through all that so you could safely go without pissing off Yukino."

Sting's grin dropped just as fast as it had come. "Oh, come on! It IS true that you need to get out more! And the last time she was pissed she didn't have sex for a month. A _month_ , Rogue! It was the worst month of my life." Rolling his eyes, Rogue shook his head in exasperation.

If outside had been bad, inside was worse. He could _feel_ the music, the vibration making him uneasy. Orga and Sting shared a look, and then the blond grabbed Rogue's arm, and made for the bar. "Yo, we- wait. Boozy?"

Looking at the bartender, Rogue instantly placed her. Her usual tankard was missing, replaced with a drink blender, and her normal outfit was replaced by a black vest, which still managed to show her cleavage. She gave them her traditional drunk grin. "Well, looks like the kittens are out to play! What can I get'cha?" Sting was still in shock, so Rogue nudged him with his elbow. "Y-You're the mage? Damnit."

Cana raised a single eyebrow. "What'dya mean by that?" Sting looked put out. "Nothing, I just thought I'll get to se- ugh, nothing! Just take our orders, will ya?" Rogue sighed, knowing fully well what his partner was hoping for. Cana gave them a mischievous smirk, and nodded. "Great. One Vodka Martini, Gin and Tonic and whatever he will have." At that Sting looked at the brunette. Clearing his throat, Rogue said, "I'll have single malt whisky, straight."

Quickly getting their drinks, she gave them a knowing smile. "Hope you enjoy your drinks. And the rest of the stuff too." Winking, she went to the other side of the bar. Confused at her cryptic message, they simply gathered their drinks and went to where their fellow guild mate was sitting. "You look glum." He said as he saw Sting's expression. Rogue snorted.

"He was hoping for some girls dumb enough to fawn over him, but the mage turned out to be a fairy." Orga chuckled as he grabbed his Martini. "So there's only one mage?"

Just as Rogue was about to respond, the whole club fell silent. The lights dimmed considerably, and the music stopped totally. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at the stage. "This must be what they were talking about. They said that there's some really great dancer." Orga murmured, while Sting shot him a knowing look.

Rogue cursed under his breath. He could have been halfway through that book, instead he was being forced to watch _this_. But even then, he looked at the stage. They were just a table away from it, and probably had the best view of it. In the dim lighting, he could see a single figure- totally stationary- rise from below the stage. From the silhouette he saw that it was a female. _What a surprise._ His gaze lowered, and he observed that she had a very voluptuous figure. _Another one! The surprises just keep on coming!_ But some traitorous part of his brain really appreciate how perfectly round her derriere was.

Lucy took a deep breath. This was it, her last day at this godforsaken place. She had started to detest the constantly changing lighting, and the songs they selected for her to dance on were really something. Something terrible, that is. She glared at the woman behind the bar. Stupid Cana.

Cana had seen this job that was offering free booze, and it was like the lottery for her. But they had needed two female mages to apply, so Lucy had been bribed into coming. Sure, Cana was giving all the cash they would earn on the job, and sure it was worth two months of rent and then some, but she was sick of the lecherous catcalls they tried to throw at her every damn day.

Just as the cage was fully up, and Lucy was probably wholly visible, the announcement was made. _This is the last one, cheer up._

"Alright gentleman!" There was a round of hooting from the men who knew what was coming. "And Ladies!" Another round of more feminine catcalling this time. "This is her last day here, so let's have a big round of applause for...Crystal Candy!"

Rogue did a double take at the name. Crystal Candy? That sounded suspiciously like the name of a, well, _exotic dancer_. Oh, Sting was going to pay. "You brought me here to see a stripper? Seriously Sting?"

Sting, who was staring very intensely at the stage, didn't even notice Rogue talking to him. Sighing, he too looked there. It's not like he had anything else to do. Just then the music started blaring, and a spotlight hit the stage.

Rogue almost choked on his drink. He recognised the woman standing in the cage. Hair like of spun gold gliding down her shoulders, her generous cleavage thrust into a black leather bustier which was laced up at the front. The leather boy shorts she was wearing were smaller than the skirts he had seen her in usually. Open mesh fishnet stockings led him to dangerously high pumps, which were strapped to her feet, again black. Fingerless leather gloves adorned her hands, ending on her biceps. And, wait, was that? Yup, it was. Her normal whip was coiled and hung to her side.

"Fuck, Lucy." The words left his mouth before he could stop them. But it didn't matter, because his other companions had also choked and exclaimed out their thoughts. All he could think about what how _different_ the usually cute and innocent mage looked.

She's looking fucking hot.

 _Poetry in your body_

 _You got it in every way_

Tossing her head to one side, she started swaying her body. At least the song was a good one this time. She could see Cana from the corner of her eyes, making very obvious gestures at her to look at a particular table. So, Lucy did. And she couldn't help the smirk that came on her lips.

 _The Tigers are out for a hunt._

Sting looked as though someone had given him the shock of his life, eyes threatening to pop out of his skull. Orga looked a little zapped (pun unintentional) but recovered himself quickly. And then her gaze landed on the last person on their table- one she would have never guessed would come _here_.

 _And can't you see it's you I'm watching?_

 _I am hot for you in every way_

His grip on the drink in his hand was deathly, his knuckles paler than usual. His usual impassive mask was broken, and a little shock was evident on his face. But it were his eyes which captured her attention.

His crimson gaze was trained on her, lost to the rest of the world.

 _And turn around, let me see you_

 _Wanna free you with my rhythm_

He couldn't take his eyes off her even if he wanted too. She had him enchanted. Unlike what he had expected any stripper to dance like- to be blatantly obvious- it was the subtly of her movements that caught his attention. The tiny dips she took, every sway of her hips and the way she kept her head slightly to one side- everything was absolutely sensual. And he was hypnotized.

 _I know you can't get enough_

 _When I turn up with my rhythm_

His eyes were threatening to combust every cell of her body with their sheer intensity. With his hair tied back, letting only his bangs fall back to face, she could see more of it than usual. But the distance between them was not letting her observe his features as she would have liked to do. As she ran her hands over her body, she imagined what his would feel like.

And just like that, she became a woman on a mission.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me_

 _Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_

 _(move your body, move your body)_

The moment the song hit it's chorus, Lucy ran out of the cage and latched on a rope hanging there. Wrapping one leg around it, with the other parallel to the ground, she swung back and forth. A huge round of catcalls ensued as she tipped her torso down, her breasts barely managing not to pop out of her clothes. Rogue's eyes followed her as she swung on the thick yarn, his emotions in a turmoil. Absolute fear at the thought of her falling, and mind numbing lust seemed to be winning.

 _I wanna be your muse, use my music_

 _And let me be your rhythm tonight_

 _(Move your body, move your body)_

Letting years of ballet classes and fighting instincts kick in, Lucy swung her legs and let go of the rope as she arched her back. Landing on her feet, she stalked back to the cage, while the audience burst into a round of applause. Clearly dancers performing acrobatics was not something they were used to. But it was the reaction of one man she wanted to see.

Twirling to face to crowd again, she grabbed a bar of the cage and threw her head back. Sliding her digits up the bar, she leaned on it and pressed her entire body against it. Rogue's mind checked out when she started grinding on the pole, rolling her body in time to the music. Her gaze was fixed right on him.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me_

 _Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_

 _(move your body, move your body)_

He was staring at her openly, the poker face he was so used to sporting was gone and had given way to what Lucy could easily recognise- lust. Primal desire burned in his scarlet eyes, entrancing her. She imagined it was his body she was pressed to instead of the bar, and a breathy gasp escaped her lips. Her body was suddenly aching to feel him.

The lights flashed and dimmed, but her eyes were like that of an actual tiger, shining and predatory. Rogue's mind overloaded all of a sudden, fantasies of being with her flashing through. He wanted to touch her, to bury himself deep into her. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, but his brain was too busy trying not to melt to figure it out.

 _I wanna be your muse, use my music_

 _And let me be your rhythm tonight_

 _(Move your body, move your body)_

Shd flipped and continued grinding against the bar. Rogue took a sip of his drink, his throat feeling very dry all of a sudden when her butt started moving in perfect sync with gen music. And promptly chocked when he heard a very low, feminine moan from the stage. Sting almost feel off his chair, while Orga exclaimed softly. Her hands came from behind and grabbed onto the bar while her hips kept rolling.

Lucy could actually substitute the bar for the brunette in the room in her head, and it was a very pleasing vision. She could imagine the calloused hands grabbing onto her roughly, and her hands went behind to where his head would have been.

 _Poetry in your body_

 _Got me started, may it never end_

Just as the harmonizing ended, Lucy turned again. Flipping her hair back, her hand reached for her whip. She locked her eyes with him again, and smirked. Her hand expertly unfurled the whip and it hung lose on one side. She ever so slowly stalked up the stage, one feet before the other and her hips gently swaying to either side.

She was nothing short of a hunter toying with it's prey.

 _Feel my rhythm in your system_

 _This is living, I'm your only friend_

Lucy rolled the whip around her body as she danced, reveling in the light friction. Her nerve endings were on fire, and it had everything to do with the fact that a certain shadow dragon slayer's gaze was fixed intently on her. She run her tongue over the handle of the whip, and saw Rogue lean forward, eyes wide.

 _Feel the beat in your chest_

 _Beat your chest like an animal_

Rogue couldn't help the tightening of his pants. Lucy suddenly stood ramrord straight and brought her whip down with a resounding crack. Jewels fluttered onto the floor as she continued cracking her weapon of choice from one side it another in time to the music.

Rogue gulped, only to realize that a substantial amount of salvia had accumulated in his mouth.

 _Free the beast from its cage_

 _Free the rage like an animal_

The lashes increased, and Rogue marveled how anyone could use it so fast. The leather danced around the stage, while her body still kept rolling. She was absolutely dominating, her purpose to make men submit to her. And Rogue wouldn't have minded doing just that if he could have gotten a taste right then and there.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me_

 _Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_

 _(move your body, move your body)_

She had reached the end of the stage. The first table was almost attached to the stage, and shd had no problem stepping on it. Still dancing, she let her hands slide off her sweaty skin. Her plan was to reach the other table. So, after a few minutes she lightly jumped to the table with the dragon slayers.

"Hello boys." She softly murmured as she reached their place. Sting was openly gaping at her, shocked more than anything. Orga was also staring in surprise, his grip on his drink tight.

 _I wanna be your muse, use my music_

 _And let me be your rhythm tonight_

 _(Move your body, move your body)_

Rogue was barely keeping himself back from pouncing at the leather clad female on his table. He could see the smirk dancing on her lips, taunting him to try what he was thinking. Oh, she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Shooting Sting a lazy grin, she tangled one hand in her hair while the other was still holding onto her whip. Rocking her hips seductively, she crouched a little, only to stand back up again.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me_

 _Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_

 _(move your body, move your body)_

Kneeling on the table, she continued dancing while she locked her gaze on Orga. Her legs parted very so slightly, making a world of difference in her dancing. "Get some pussies, Candy!" Cana suddenly shouted from behind the bar counter, a beaming smile on her face.

Apart from rolling her eyes at the comment, Lucy ignored it and instead got on all fours at the table.

 _I wanna be your muse, use my music_

 _And let me be your rhythm tonight_

 _(Move your body, move your body)_

She made her way to the man she had been wanting all night since she had seen him. His eyes were burning with desire, and she reveled in the fact that it was her which made him so. Reaching him, she was back on her knees, looking down o to his gaze.

Her hair fell loose to one side, and a seductive grin played on her lips. Dark chocolate orbs aflame with carnal lust kept him rooted to the spot. Her fingers pads lightly touched his neck and came upwards to his jaw. Two digits tipping his head back, she brought her face closer to his.

 _Your body's poetry_

 _Move your body for me_

The music fell into a lull, and the lights dimmed. But that's didn't matter because her eyes were bright, they were all he needed to see. Their noses were a hairsbreadth away.

Her head shifted to the side and moved further in. He could feel her hot breath on his ear, while the fingers holding his chin snaked into his hair.

 _Your body's poetry_

 _Move your body for me_

"Move your body for me." She whispered in turn with the song, her voice husky and dripping with want. Rogue's body reacted instantly, placing his hands on either side of her waist. She let out a soft gasp in his ear, and brought her face back to his own. With a flick of her wrist, the whip wrapped around his wrist.

She got up, tugging at the leather cord to make him follow.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me_

 _Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_

 _(move your body, move your body)_

Jumping back on the stage, she quickly wound both of his hands with her whip. She turned to face the crowd, and pressed her back to his body. Rogue's breath hitched at the friction, her ass was grinding against his arousal. Either she didn't care, of she wanted it too, because she didn't stop.

Her hands slid up his body, and latched onto his hair, body still moving.

 _I wanna be your muse, use my music_

 _And let me be your rhythm tonight_

 _(Move your body, move your body)_

Lucy could feel the effect she was having on him, her ego positively purring with satisfaction. She kept grinding, wanting to arouse him even further. She wanted him gasping everytime she touched him, and he wasn't there. Yet.

Turning, she continued grinding against him. Her fingers left his ponytail, and slid down his shirt. Hips rolling, she tipped her head and felt him thrust to meet her movement.

All that existed was him. The catcalls and hooting of the crowd drowned out as she stared into his crimson depths, and felt there a raging desire meeting her's. She slowly started backing him to the cage, one step at a time.

 _Your body's poetry, speak to me_

 _Won't you let me be your rhythm tonight?_

 _(move your body, move your body)_

His gaze flitted down, just as her tongue moistned her lower lip. Shapely, full and cherry red- how had Rogue never noticed how inviting they were before? In fact, Rogue was shocked he had never really noticed exactly how appealing the woman dominating him was before.

How had he missed it?

His back hit a bar of metal, and a smirk tugged at the corners of her perfect lips. As her body kept swirling around him, she licked her lips appreciatively.

Her hands grabbed onto the bars on his either side, ensnaring him in more ways than one.

 _I wanna be your muse, use my music_

 _And let me be your rhythm tonight_

 _(Move your body, move your body)_

Just as the last lines of the song were belted out, Lucy crashed her lips over his. Rogue thought he had died and gone to heaven right then and there. He responded with equal vigor, and snarled in her mouth when his tied hands didn't let him bring her any closer to himself.

The club burst into cheers as the two kissed and Cana ran to the Sabertooth table, giddy. And she cursed her luck when she realized she didn't have her lacrima-cam with her. The sight was priceless.

Sting had a bruise on his forehead, proof that he had accidentally dropped his head on the table in shock. Orga's glass was shattered, one big crack running down from top to bottom. Then suddenly both of them woke up from their reverie and simultaneously turned to face Cana. "Rogue?! How? W-What?" Sting couldn't even form coherent sentences.

"What just happened?" Orga asked in a very small voice. Cana cackled. Sting shook his head like a dog. "Okay, answer the question. What just happened? Blondie?" Cana took the half full glass of the whiskey and after deciding Rogue had better things to taste now, downed it in a gulp.

"I'll tell you if you buy me a drink. Or two."

* * *

Lucy and Rogue were downstage, the platform having gone down with them on it. Lucy untied his wrists, her cheeks pink from the dancing or their kiss, he didn't know. Rubbing his now free wrists, he looked her in the eye. "You kissed me, why?"

If anything, her blush deepened. "Well, ah. You see...I, um, haha. This is so embarrassing after all of that." He stared at her, confused. She looked down, avoiding his gaze.

"I have a crush on you."

And once again, his heart stopped beating. She...liked him? Him? Not the flame dragon slayer? Him? His eyes widened in shock. "Since when?" His voice was barely a whisper. Hands clasped at her back, she fidgeted on the spot. "Since the quest with Yukino and the others."

His brain was making this up. He was sure it was an illusion; a dream. He pinched his arm, and the pain jolted him back to reality. This was real. It was really happening.

"I like you too. Since the mission." Her head whipped up, startled. "You do?" She whispered, almost unbelievingly. He nodded. And then the beaming smile he had fallen for broke across her face.

He had been crushing on the forever cheerful blonde since Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had done a collaboration quest to wipe out a dark guild. He had, to his immense surprise, found the fairy very well read. And he was attracted to her magnetic charisma like a moth drawn to a flame. She was light personified. Pure. Untainted. Blazingly beautiful.

She was bright like the sun.

And that was partially why he was so shocked seeing he dance as though it was her primary occupation, and not a mage. And he couldn't help but like this side of her. He looked her over. Mischievous, sensual and very sure of herself- she was constantly throwing him for a loop with the unexpected.

She must have noticed him checking her out again, for the smirk was back.

"Move your body for me, Rogue."

* * *

Cana was on her third bottle being financed by the Sabertooth mages. "No fuckin' way. Blondie likes grumpy Rogue?" Cana nodded. "Yea' she does. Have you seen- hic- that butt?" Orga shook his head, unable to accept the brunette's explanation. "Not possible, she's Natsu's partner." Cana frowned at the lighting god slayer. "Partner. Not lover. She likes the guy, take my wor' for it."

"Yeah, take her word for it. I do." Both the slayers jumped in their seats. Turning, they saw Lucy and Rogue standing behind them. Lucy's torso was wrapped in Rogue's jacket, and his arm was wrapped around her shoulder. "Sting? Please let Frosch stay with Lector tonight. I'm going now. Don't come to my house. I'll see you at the guild tomorrow." And then he started walking out of the club, with the blonde by his side.

Just as the meaning of the instructions hit him, Sting fell down from his seat. Orga's eyes looked ready to pop out any moment. Cana cackled again, raising her bottle high in the air. "Get some, Lucy!"

"Oh, I plan to!"

Sting fainted.

* * *

 **Do you guys want a lemon? Or is this enough? Tell me.**

 **...I hope it was okay. I suck at this stuff.**

 **Fizz out.**


End file.
